


when skies are gray

by eugeneshelton



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Coping, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Slow Dancing, There's more comfort than hurt, don't worry it isn't sad for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeneshelton/pseuds/eugeneshelton
Summary: written for sledgefu week 2020 (day 4: rain)eugene wakes up on okinawa again.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sledgefu Week 2020





	when skies are gray

**Author's Note:**

> i briefly describe a flashback in the first paragraph. everything afterwards is about the boys coping with its aftermath.  
> there's more comfort than hurt, but if you don't feel ok with reading through it, that's alright - know your limits and take care <3

Eugene felt like he was under attack. Thunder cracked like a whip, brutal and unforgiving, sounds of rainfall against the window almost indistinguishable from machine gun fire. He sat up, tangled in bedsheets soaked with cold sweat.  


“...Eugene?” somebody said almost inaudibly. “Everythin’ okay?”  
_How can you even ask me that when we're under enemy fire?_  
“Gene, look at me,” sounded a distant command.  
_This isn't the skipper…_  
“Eugene, you're safe! This ain't fuckin’ Okinawa!”  
Sledge stared a thousand miles ahead, straight into nowhere.  
“...Safe?” he let out a flat whisper.  
“Safe. You're home. We're home.” The fog seemed to lift. “You're safe with me, love.”  


Eugene left the battlefield as quickly as he was dropped into it. He was home. Merriell was home. And Okinawa was thousands of miles away. He choked on a sob - another night, another nightmare. Why couldn't he just get used to it? He buried his head in the crook of his partner's neck, holding onto him like a lifeline.  


“‘s okay, Gene. We're home,” Shelton said, the pain in his voice obvious. Eugene shook his head.  
“Then why the hell do I keep waking up over there?”  


It's been ages since V-J Day, and the nightmares were still as vivid as they were when they rotated stateside. Heavy rain fell against the window, the growl of thunder growing weaker. That's how it was every night for Sledge - first the lightning, the initial shock, then the downpour and unavoidable misery. At least now he was free to seek comfort in Merriell's arms. It helped, somewhat. Kept them both grounded when they needed it most.  


Sledge’s breath evened as the rainfall became weaker.  
“Merriell?” His voice was hoarse, eyes red-rimmed and still glistening with unshed tears. “Can you do somethin’ for me?”  
“Anything, cher.” The older man’s face softened.  
“Could you dance with me?”  
Shelton smiled gently, running a hand through his lover's hair, keeping him close. Closeness was warmth, safety. Safety was care. Care was devotion. Devotion was love. It's been like that since the first time they shared a foxhole.  


How could he ever deny a request like that? Especially when it came from Gene - Gene who gave everything, never wanting anything in return. Not a selfish bone in his body. All heart and soul, open to everyone. Merriell would give him everything, but Eugene would never take it. _Mon ange._  


“Thought you’d never ask,” he said getting up. Noticing the weak smile on Eugene's face made him even more confident. “May I have this dance, monsieur?” He bowed, holding out a hand.  
Gene took it, gently running a thumb against the other man’s wrist. “Certainly, darlin’.”  
Merriell turned on their little radio, never letting go of Eugene. The mellow sound of Ella Fitzgerald’s voice filled the bedroom. A perfect coincidence.

_Someday he'll come along, the man I love_  
_And he'll be big and strong, the man I love_

Eugene rest his head against his lover’s shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other, dancing chest to chest.

_He'll look at me and smile_  
_I'll understand_

Merriell kissed Gene’s temple and moved one hand to the small of his back. Their little way of saying _I’ve got you, it's okay_ they shared in the most difficult times.

_And in a little while_  
_He'll take my hand_

Sledge lifted his head, wrapping his hand around Merriell's. He gently kissed the veteran's knuckles, smiling as he saw the deep blush on his soulmate's face.

_And though it seems absurd_  
_I know we both won't say a word_

They spun slowly around the bedroom, the continuing raindrops drawing a lacy pattern on the window.

_He'll build a little home_  
_Just meant for two_  
_From which I'd never roam_  
_Who would, would you?_

The floorboards creaked under their feet, rain gently drumming against glass. Their private orchestra.

_And so all else above_  
_I'm waiting for the man I love._

“Good thing I didn't have to wait too long.” Sledge smiled against Merriell's neck as they slowed down, gently swaying to the last chords. He looked outside the window as the music faded to silence.  
He was home. Merriell was home. And Okinawa was thousands of miles away.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first venture into hurt/comfort and i am Nervous lmao


End file.
